Into the Heart of Hell
by Lokashi
Summary: In the beginning, it was just another night of sex. Neuro was in heat, and Yako was, yet again, in the wrong place at the wrong time. But.... This time is far different. Now, she is pregnant, and with a baby that she can not abort. How will Neuro react?
1. What Happens when my Bird Flies South

**Into the Heart of Hell**

Chapter 1

She was scared. At least, she looked scared. She was frozen in place, it seemed. Her eyes were wide, her back was against the wall, and she continued to glance from him, to his hand beside her head; trapping her where she stood, and back again. However, anyone who knew her, knew _them_; or anything or their relationship, would know that her look of fear was only present to help arouse and excite him. Whether she wanted it to or not.

Neuro looked down at her, a sinister smile adorning his features. One hand was beside her head on the wall, trapping her between him and the corner that she had unknowingly backed herself into. The other was at his mouth, wiping away the acidic drool that had gathered there.

"Yako...." He said slowly, sensuously, his eyes glowing a demonic, yet beautiful, florescent green and black shade. How he loved to toy with her on his perfectly planned daily basis. It was true, sex was a pert of their life. A binding privilege for her in their relationship as a Master and his slave. But Neuro had never suspected this. Never even factored in what would happen should she come her now, looking simply for a misplaced school bag. He had never even thought about her returning at a time like this.

Mating season. The time when Yako simply cleaning her ears with a Q-tip could get Neuro off, whether he wanted it to or not. The time when the self control he normally had during sex, no matter how little self control it may have been, would not be pushed away; forgotten about deep in the crevasses of his lust controlled, instinctual mind.

"N-Neuro....." She stuttered out, backing even harder into the hall behind her, feeling extremely intimidated. "W.....W-Why are you l-looking at me l-like that?" She asked, her growing fear and nervousness slowly becoming more and more visible.

"I..." He said, his voice dark, menacing, but still highly sexy. Just like it always was. "I specifically told you _not _to come back here until tomorrow, louse." He said, the lustful looking in his eyes growing. "You...... you deliberately disobeyed me, _**Slave**_!" He growled, his finger breaking through the wall beside her head on his final word.

Yako jumped to the side, flinching when her shoulder hit the wall beside her. "N-Neuro...... I....I don't understand. What..... What's gotten into you?!" She asked desperately, a tear sliding slowly down her cheek.

And then, something changed about him. His instinct took him over, and his mind only registered one thought. _'My mate is scared. If I am to arouse her, I must do something different...' _With that, he leaned forward slowly, licking the tear away. She flinched from the slight acidic sting that always seemed to linger in his saliva while he was awake, and then slowly turned to look up at him.

His eyes were still their strangely beautiful shade of green, but they were not as menacing as before. They still held the stern gaze of a Master addressing his slave, but they were not nearly as harsh or unforgiving. He leaned in, and kissed her lips very, very gently, smirking as he felt her relax slightly. "Mating season, louse." He said simply, pulling her to him in a strong hug, nipping on her neck gently. It made her shiver and whimper out a weak moan, which made him groan; his member throbbing for her. "It is inevitable, louse...." He said to her, making it clear that she was not leaving this building again until he was satisfied.

She nodded her head weakly, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest gently. She was scared. That was obvious. She knew that this charade of Neuro's, this gentle toned persona, would never last. Or, at least, it would not last long enough.

Neuro smirked. She was submissive. He liked that. It made it all the more easier for him to get what he wanted. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the back of the office, where his bed was located. He plopped her down rather roughly, quickly taking of his eccentric blue jacket, leaving him in just his pants and whit undershirt. He was smirking down at her again, drowning his eyes in the wonderful sight what was her, sprawled nervously on his bed, completely at his mercy.

He walked forward, leaning over her, placing his finger between her breasts. "Humans need this for sex..... yes? This 'foreplay', that seems to make you human females aroused..." He said, running his finger slowly down her torso, to her abdomen, and then to the lining of her skirt and underwear. He then curve his finger upward, slowly lifting her sweater like shirt up and over her breasts. Her breathing had sped up slightly, and she nervously sat up, allowing him to remove the annoying article of clothing.

He stared at her with a somewhat blank expression. It made her nervous, as if he was displeased with what he saw. And he was. In one swift motion, he reached his hand down, ripping her bra from her chest, and then tossing it to the side. "There...." He said confidently. "Much better."

Yako, however, was less than pleased. Her hands flew to her chest almost as fast as his had, and she was covering herself from his relentless eyes, blushing slightly. "Neuro!" She cried. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, immediately regretting it.

The look on Neuro's face said it all. No one talks to him in such a way. He grabbed her hands, prying them apart and pinning them above her head. He then leaned forward, getting right next to her ear. "How dare you, a louse....my slave..... hide yourself from me. You she be grateful that I even consider giving you this privilege." He said, her hands now bound to the bed by cuff and chain. "And you shall address me as 'Master'. Nothing else." He said, pinching and tweaking her nipples gently.

"N-No! Neuro, stop it!" She cried, kicking out at him.

Neuro smirked menacingly. His eyes glowing even brighter than before. He moved out of the way of her aimless kicks easily, and then grabbed her head with his hand; as he so often did, applying pressure in all the right places to send her mind swirling into a river of pain.

"You think I'm joking, louse? You will call me by the title of 'Master' and nothing else, is that clear?" he asked demoniacally, applying more pressure still.

"Yehhhh......y-y-y-yes...m-m-master..." She stuttered through the pain and futile struggling, her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head.

Neuro released her head then, smirking down as her, wiping away the drool of his excitement again. "Good." He said simply, as he started to message her breasts again, twisting the nipples ever now and again, but never gaining a pattern.

He continued like this for about fifteen minutes, constantly watching her reactions, always registering just what got him the reaction he wanted from her. And then he stopped, only for a moment, to remove his undershirt. Yako blushed deeply, and looked to the side to hide her face. He then moved his right hand slowly down her stomach, the fabric of his glove tickling her skin, and slipped it under her skirt and panties. He stroked her gently, ravishing in the fact of how wet he had made her. He flicked his finger over her clit a few times, testing her reactions. The moans that they produced was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. But she still was not ready. Not for his instinctual self, oh no. She was far from being ready for this part of him. He smirked down at her as he slipped one of his guarded fingers into her, cooing gently. "I'm going to enjoy this, Slave. And as your body betrays to me..... so are you."

Authors Notes: Well..... I finally did it!~3 I hope everyone liked it. It's far from done. I hope that you all turn out to be fans of mine. This is my first story, so please don't be too hard on me. Reviews are love, signed reviews are honored! Let me know what you guys might want to happen later in the story. You never know, it might just get put in there. ;)


	2. Frustration is not the Only Hell Weapon

Chapter 2

He smirked down at her as he slipped one of his guarded fingers into her, cooing gently. "I'm going to enjoy this, Slave. And as your body betrays to me..... so are you."

Yako was blushing violently, still looking away from him, a wave of nerves building up inside of her; threatening to wash over her and break what little composure she still had left. It was true, she loved Neuro. Whether she said it out loud or not was a different issue. She adored him, and had always enjoyed the sex with him. But he had never deliberately _tried_ to make her enjoy it. Now, there was no doubt in her mind that he could. As he had said the first time they had done anything like this, he is a demon, and he knew his way around a woman's body. Regardless of species. What worried Yako was whether or not she could handle him. His strength was great enough that he could impale her with his pinkie finger, should he feel like it that particular morning. What would he do when he was trying to use that strength and demon sexiness to actually _pleasure_ her?

And then she got her answer, a strangled cry of pleasure escaping her lips as her back arched from the intensity of the sudden waves of pleasure. "M.....M-Masterrr....." She moaned out gently, her back still arched.

His fingers seemed as if they were all demons themselves, separate from him altogether. They moved with both speed and perception. Always rubbing against just the right hidden spots in just the right way, constantly provoking more and more sweetly tuned moans to infiltrate his ears.

And how dearly he loved that sound! That sweet moan, that shuttered whimper, constantly changing in pitch, but always the perfect tune. He loved that sound, the sound of her submission, twisting around his heart and his instincts, urging him to go further. But he had not lost himself yet. He was determined to toy with her much longer, if he could handle it. Toys. Orgasms. Maybe even a blow job, if he felt like it. He smirked down at her, applying pressure to her clit as he leaned over her, moving his fingers deeper inside her. She cried out his title even louder this time, and his smirk widened, showing his gleaming, pointed teeth.

And then he stopped, earning him an angered moan from his pet. He looked down at her, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily. His mouth was closed now, but his smirk was still in place. "Yako…" He said softly, running a finger up her abdomen. "We can't have you coming so soon, Yako. It would interfere with my plans."

Yako sighed heavily, squirming under the binds that held her hands to the bed. "Masterrr" She groaned, still squirming in frustration.

"All good things will come, louse." He said, stepping away from the bed, his back to her. He walked a few paces away and then slowly started to remove his pants, sighing in relief as the strong pressure and resistance was lifted from his member. He tossed his pants to the side, and slowly started to remove his boxers. Again, he sighed in relief.

And then he turned to face her, eyes filled with lust, and completely erect. Yako blushed, but could not force herself to look away. He smiled, flashing his teeth, and slowly walked towards her. He removed her skirt and panties quickly, smiling evilly down at her as he took her in, his eyes drowning in what they had found. She was still squirming with frustration and excitement, whimpering a little ever now and again.

And the, Neuro did something slightly…….unexpected, for lack of a better word. His smirk widened, making Yako nervous. His voice went deep and demonic, still sexy as always, but even still more foreboding. "Seven Hundred and Seventy Seven Tools of Hell." He said, Yako's eyes going wide as she struggled against her binds, trying desperately to escape. He threw his free hand down into her, ceasing her struggles. "Evil Desires." He said, a vibrator materializing in his hand. It was atomically correct, for human standards, with a small part coming off for clitoral stimulation as well. And it was fairly large as well. A part of Yako wondered if it would fit inside her. But, then again, it was not nearly as large as Neuro, and he seemed to fit just fine.

Yako was blushing deeply, looking away from his eyes. He grabbed her chin, forcing her head forward, looking directly into her eyes. "What is it, louse?" He asked, his voice showing his excitement at the mere thought of using this hell tool on her. "You wanted to cum so badly just a moment ago…." He said, his voice a toying, perhaps even torturing tone. "Why so nervous now?" He asked, rubbing the head of the vibrator against her opening gently; prying a weak moan from her.

"What is it, louse?" He said; his voice highly sarcastic as he circled her clit slowly. "Is there something you need?"

That was low. Yako was far to shy to say what she wanted out loud, and he knew it. And she hated him for it. She glared at him, her anger and frustration rising. "Neuro! You know what I want." She cried, squirming in anticipation.

Neuro glared down at her. "What's this? How dare you call your Master by his name. Hmmmm…" He said, looking evilly at her. "Perhaps I should just put the little tool of mine away..."

"No!" Yako cried, looking away slowly. "Master……I……I…please… for….forgive me…." She stuttered out slowly, blushing at how stupid she sounded.

"Hm." He said, looking at her. "Ah! So there is something you want. What is it louse? Tell me, or I will put my tool away."

Yako's eyes went wide again. She was too enslaved to her pleasure to fight him. She sighed, looking away. "M……M-master…."

"Yesss…" he said in response, smirking down at her.

"P-Please…..please….Master. Please…. Put it in me…"

"Hmm?" He said, holding up the tool. "This? You want this inside of you, Slave?"

Yako blushed even more, using all of her strength to look up at him, showing him her watering eyes, knowing that that weak submissive look was what she needed to use to get what she wanted. "Y-Yes, Master…." She whimpered, squirming slightly again. "P-please Master….. This feeling is torturing me. Please, make it go away…" She said, looking away slowly, blushing a full new shade of red.

And then she was lurching forward, crying out in shock and pleasure. Without warning, Neuro had thrust the vibrator into her, immediately turning it on. As she sat there and squirmed helplessly; panting and moaning his name, all he could do was smile evilly down at her. He then started to push the toy in and out of her, shivering in anticipation at the moans that escaped her lips. Each time her hear her moan, he could not help but move the toy faster, his mind swimming with guilty thoughts for what all he could do to her.

This continued on for about another five minutes, up until Yako was about to cum yet again. Raw pleasure riddles her features, and she was shaking so violently with the need to cum that she could barely even moan anymore. And then it all stopped. Neuro had pulled the toy out, turned it off, and discarded it back into his jacket. He had started touching himself lightly, looking down at Yako with lustful eyes.

Yako had been planning on giving Neuro a rather tortured and irritated piece of her mine, but then she saw him touching himself, and she could not help but watch silently, knowing what great pleasures awaited her.

Neuro's hands were gentle, yet still firm, when he touched himself. His eyes never left hers, and Yako could feel his amused gaze pouring down onto her. "Louse..." He said, his voice filled with the sounds of human pleasure, knowing that it would excite her. "Do you.......Ah!.....D-Do you.....want me.... inside of you?" He asked, purposely moaning, smirking at the blush that flooded her face because of it.

"Y-Yes Master...." She said timidly, looking up at him. "Yes..... I.... I do!" She said, looking away, completely embarrassed about what she had said, but to consumed by pleasure to care about it any more than that.

And with that, Neuro was on top of her, his hands pinning her wrists to the bed. "Good." He said simply, thrusting into her. Yako's head fell back, cushioned by the pillows, as she cried out in pleasure. Neuro continued to thrust in and out of her, keeping with a very fast and hard tempo. He did not slow down for anything, not even the hicks on Yako's breath that most human men would have taken for signs of pain. He knew better than that. They were simply mixed sound of pure pleasure and a longing for satisfaction.

Neuro had gotten faster, deeper and harder than any toy he had ever used on her, his mating instincts refusing to let him hold back. Her walls were clenching him tightly, and he could tell from the look on her face that she was close. "Slave...." He panted out, feeling himself inching towards climax as well. "Your close.....aren't you?" He asked, his florescent green eyes bearing right down into her soul. All she could do was nod, her pack arching even more from the added movement. He smirked down at her, and then closed his eyes; focusing entirely on the pleasure. He sped up, thrusting as fast and as hard into her as he could. They climaxed together then; him throwing his head back and roaring out in satisfaction, his seed erupting inside of her. Her having what looked like a seizure, clawing at the hands that held her there while crying out his name loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afterward, Neuro lay on his back in his bed, holding a passed out Yako to his chest. His instinctual self was pleased with himself. He had released his seed, and had adequately pleasure his mate. He had done what he had set out to do. The traditional Neuro that tortured Yako daily was pleased with himself as well. With her father dead and her mother constantly absent from her life, Neuro had had an easy time of convincing Yako to move in with him. Already, he had gone to her house, and brought all of her important belongings here. She could get anything else she wanted on her own.

Neuro wanted Yako close to him for the next month or so. Though it was unlikely, humans could become impregnated by demons. Just look at Lewis Black and Dane Cook. Living proof. Long story short, if Yako _were_ to _somehow_ become pregnant with his child, there would be action he would need to take to properly get rid of it. He needed to know before a week had passed since the egg had been fertilized, otherwise Yako would not survive the abortion. And as much as he tortured her, he did not want her dying. Without her, he would never be able to get any mysteries. He would starve.

And so, he would keep her here, and he would watch her for the next week or so. If she did become pregnant, then he would know soon enough to be able to fix it. If for some reason he did not notice............. then he was screwed.

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked chapter two. I am sorry for not posting this sooner. You see, I have not had phone or Internet service for about 4 days because a really violent storm killed my house's phone lines. Thanks you to every one who reviewed, and even more thanks and love to those who favorited ether me or my story. And if you did both..... well..... we are now engaged! XD Lol, not really. I don't think my BF would approve. Also, thank you to the anonymous reviewer who notified me of a few spelling errors in chapter one. I went ahead and fixed those. Guys, if you ever notice those, please write down what paragraph it's in and let me know. I am only human, and this _is_ my first story, after all. Remember, if you have an wild brainstorm on what you want to happen next, include it in a review. I read all of them, guaranteed. And who knows, I might just put it in there, or something similar. And if your review is signed, then I will credit you for your amazing idea. Also, as you all know, I'm in school. And state testing and finals are coming up here in the next three weeks, so I am not to sure when the next chapter will be out. But I promise to get it out soon. Again, your ideas will help me form my own, if nothing else, and the next chapter will most likely get out sooner Thanks for reading everyone! Your love and support is greatly loved!!~3


	3. Questions no Demon Should Ask

God damn everything! God damn her! God damn her friends, her stupid little plans, all of it! Who did she think she was, leaving? Leaving! Away from him, away from his sight. And for three days! Three days.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had happened three days ago(no shit sherlock). Yako had been moved in for about a day, and he was just starting to feel comfortable with the fact that he had the situation under control. He could watch her without her worrying or asking too many questions, and if she became pregnant, he could fix it. Fertilization only took about a day or so. What could possibly go wrong?

Well, leave it to him to be overconfident. Leave it to him to overlook one very, very, VERY important aspect that has just send his whole plan to the proverbial depths of hell.

Humans have legs.

And because humans have legs, humans can move. And because humans can move, that worthless, ungrateful thing that is Yako decided to up and leave for a five day trip with a bunch of those stupid girl friends of hers. Fertilization was fast, and because of the demon magic in the seed, an abortion could kill her. And as much as she got in his way, he was not done using her. Without her, he would starve, blocked off from his easy access to the human world and it's delicious mysteries. Of course, he did not _need_ her, he was perfectly capable of getting to the mysteries by other means. However, living in the world of humans had rubbed off onto him, and he had become.... as Yako had once put it, lazy. Solving the mystery without easy access to the crime scene just seemed too much for him these days. Besides, what would he play with while he worked if she was gone?

All of that aside, she was gone, and he was lost in a mental sea of worry and anticipation. Oh yes, he could go get her. But the Mysteries had been lacking of late, and he needed to use his strength for food now, not for disciplining her. No.....going after her now could kill him, if nothing else, leave him far to vulnerable to his enemies.

And so he left the business building in the direction of one of the riper mysteries, intent on nothing but feeding until she returned. He would need the energy to deal with this new delicate......_situation_..... Besides, she would be back. Symptoms would kick in like one of the worst sicknesses, and she would eventually come back to him. And he would deal with it then. Yes, one logical step at a time, no stressing or brooding. He was a high class demon, on of the most powerful in hell. He would not "freak out"........ he hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days had passed, and Neuro was more or less radiating with power once again. Perhaps he had overeaten. He didn't care. Yako was due back any moment, and there was far too much on his mind now to worry about health. Besides,what doesn't kill you......won't..... whatever the hell it was those humans said.

And despite all his efforts, he now found himself pacing the room, trying to find the best way to approach this. She had actually called him when she was on her way back, and she sounded terrible. And hung up to go vomit somewhere. His fate was more or less sealed. But what to do now? How would she react to this? She definitely couldn't leave his sight now, not now that she was like _this_! Conditions like this were rarely ever heard of. And frowned upon. Would those above him actually allow this? A half bread child? A _human_ bearer? Questions were racing so quickly in Neuro's mind that is was making him feel sick himself. And then a car door shut outside the building.

"Bye Yako! Hope you feel better!" He heard some girl yell from a window as the vehicle then drove off. He never moved.

"Yeah..... thanks..." He heard her mutter out as she stated to stagger her way up the stairs to the room she had begun to, and would not most likely for the rest of her life, home. He never moved

And then the door opened, and any anger he had contained to unleash at her all spilled away into pity. She was an absolute mess, enough so the even he felt sorry for her. Her skin was paler than his victims, if that was even possible. Apparently it was. Her hair had dulled, possibly even thinned. Her hair was underbrushed, she was obviously exhausted, and she had lines and shades under her eyes deep enough to rival and insomnia patient. And to top it all off, she could barely stand.

…

Make that couldn't stand at all. Right when Neuro was about to open his mouth to attempt to explain just what was going on, her bags fell around her and she began to fall backwards, almost in slow motion, as if she had been shot by something. He was behind her instantly, and was at a complete loss of words. He wanted to say so many things, but virtually all of them failed to even make it halfway out of his thought process.

She reached up to him slowly, her eyes a dull gray color, long lost memorials to their usual blue luster. "N-Neuro....." She stuttered out, touching at his face gently. She was freezing. "What's...... happening......to..." She couldn't even find the strength to finish her statement. He quickly guided her to the couch and veiled her in the warmest blanket he had. His jacket. He immediately brought her some soup that he had made for when she got back. It was the slowest he had ever seen her eat anything, but it was obviously helping. She was starved, and he often had to force her to slow down after she started getting strength in her arms back. Eating to quickly would only make her puke. That was probably what had gotten her this way in the first place.

After a few hours, Yako had a good portion of her strength back, but still seemed dizzy. It was to be expected. Neuro had explained to her everything; she had broke down crying, as he thought she would, and now she was sipping nuke-warm broth while trembling slightly in his arms, still wrapped in his jacket.

And Neuro was still wracking his brain for a solution to this dilemma. And no matter what he did, there seemed to be only one solid solution. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, looking down at Yako with vibrant green eyes, still holding her hand to attempt to comfort her. She was obviously intimidated.

"Yako...." He said simply, as he normally did. "There is a decision you must make. I'm going to ask you a simple question, and your answer will decide what happens after now, understand?" He said simply, as if they were dealing with a step in a mystery. She nodded simply, and he took a deep breath of air.

"Yako Katsuragi.....given this current situation...." He said, slowly sliding down onto one knee before her, her hand still in his, until he finally placed his forehead gently on top of her hand. "Will you do me the honor of joining me in the world of the after death, and becoming my bride?"

A/N: I can't even begin my apologies. I realize that this chapter is way overdue, and I'm surprised that people are still reading, rereading and favoring. Even commenting! Thanks so much for the comments. They where what really helped me finish this chapter. All I can say is... life and the dreaded writers block kicked my ass, but I am happy to say that at 5AM one morning, I kicked back. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Please drop more rates, comments, whatever it is you guys do. I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but I promise to have it out to you as soon as I possibly can. Happy reading!


	4. An Unexpected Reaction

"Yako Katsuragi.....given this current situation...." He said, slowly sliding down onto one knee before her, her hand still in his, until he finally placed his forehead gently on top of her hand. "Will you do me the honor of joining me in the world of the after death, and becoming my bride?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yako stared at him blankly, blinking every few seconds. "Y-your b-b-bride?" She stuttered out, her eyes shaking and welling with tears in disbelief. How could he ask her that? Him, this....._man. _This man who damn near raped her, and who got her pregnant with the spawn of Satan because of it, was honestly daring to bend before her now and ask her to marry him?

"Yes Yako. My bride." He said calmly, his forehead still resting on her hand. "No records exist of something like our situation ever even being attempted, let alone happening. Humans are such weak and lowly maggots, we in the Demon World always assumed that you would simply die if such a thing was attempted."

And now he was insulting her? Can you be freaking serious?! Insulting her, when all of this was his fault! Here she was, terrified out of her mind, and all his glorious self could do was insult her and damn well reassure her that this would most likely kill her. Well that was the straw the broke the dear camels back my friend. Yako Katsuragi, as scared as she was, would have none of this.

Yako pulled her hand away from him, the food in her system finally giving her the energy to do using her other to slap him as hard across his face as she possibly could. A tear rolled slowly down her left cheek as she looked at him in disbelief, almost disgust; as she rose quickly to her feet. "How dare you..." She said, glaring down at his still bent but seemingly unaffected figure. "You abuse me daily.....you harass me...you _insult_ me! And you dare have the nerves to ask if I would honestly become you bride?!" She exclaimed, looking down at him.

"Well....Yes, I suppose I do." He said, rising back to his feet slowly. "You will die without me, Yako." He stated, looking down at her, his emerald eyes harsh, but obviously hiding the hurt that her rejection had caused him. He extended his hand towards him slowly in an attempt to stroke her cheek. She smacked bit away with all the strength she had.

"Don't touch me you.....you......URGH!" She cried as she turned and stormed out of the building. She ran down the stairs, too frustrated to wait for the elevator, and ran off down the street. She just kept running, all until she finally got to her house.

And he let her go. Feeling almost like a fool, he let her go. Neuro sat down on the couch where she had just sat, picking up his jacket and putting it back on. He stared at the door she had just stormed out of, shocked to find that the sound of when she had slammed it was still resonating deep within him. And then, something happed that no one would have ever thought possible.

Neuro cried. Not some soppy sobbing woe-is-me act, but something much more sorrowful. Tears, silent and pained tears, rolled down his cheeks so freely that he barely knew what to do with himself. He raised his hand to his own cheek, the one she had so easily struck in retribution for all the times he had acted again her, and wiped on onto she skin like glove; staring at it as if he were a Christian seeing God for the first time.

"Human emotions...." He whispered out to himself as he rose, walking to his window. He looked out upon the world, specifically towards Yako's house. He placed his hand on the blinds, almost as if for support. "Such.....useless things..." He said, turning, as he closed the blinds.

A/N: For starters.....please don't kill me!!!! I know it's late and it is far from the happy go love event that so many of you Neuro lovers were looking for. I promise, this is not the end, but only the beginning of Neuro's new plight. Please keep on reading. Also, please don't be downed by the short chapter. I am already as you are reading working on the next one, so it is guaranteed to be out A LOT sooner than this short POC came out. Love you all. Hope to get the next chappie out soon!


	5. She is Mine, And I Will Protect Her

Yako walked happily down the street, freshly bought plastic bags of food hanging limply from her hands. A month had passed since she had last heard from Neuro, and Yako was happily on her way home to prepare for her first date. Kyle. An American foreign exchange student, tall, black hair, handsome, and best of all, human. She sighed at the thought. A normal relationship. A chance at a normal life. The thought was wonderful. And it was only about six or seven hour away from her.

* * *

Eight a clock at night, and Yako was beside herself with first time nerves. She wore a simple black dress, her hair still sporting those wonderful mouth shaped hair clips. She sat at her kitchen table, playing with her hair nervously. And then the door bell rang. Yako leaped up from her chair as gracefully as a month pregnant teenager could, and opened the door. And there was Kyle.

Pale, black hair, and a casual jeans and T-shirt dress style. Kyle was probably the generic role model for what every teenage high schooler could ever want. He smiled at her, motioning towards a blue 2002 Pontiac fire bird that he had parked in front of her house. "You ready to go?" he asked with a strong quirkiness, raising an eyebrow as he smiled at her.

It damn near made her faint from happiness.

Yako smiled at him, nodding in confirmation as she stepped outside and closed the door, locking it behind her. She nearly skipped to his car, climbing into the seat next to the driver after Kyle had opened the door for her. "Thank you…" She muttered out timidly, a blush adorning her face proudly.

"What manner of man would I be not to even open a door for such a beautiful, beautiful woman?" He asked as he smiled, gently shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. "The night is yours my dear. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

Yako smiled, blushing at his politeness. "Well, there is this one restaurant I have not been to in a while." She said contemplatively. Of course, she had not been because it was right down the street from Neuro's office. But....it had been a month. It would be nice to go again. "It's about twenty down the street." She said, guiding him to the restaurant.

Kyle nodded, beginning to drive safely down the road. "You got it little lady." He said with a smile as he drove.

Yako looked around nervously out her window, expecting to see Neuro outside to steal her from her happiness the closer they got to the office building. But even when they were practically right in front of the building, there was not a single sign of Neuro. The light was even off in his office. Yako sighed in relief, smiling at Kyle when he was before her, opening her door and offering his hand to help her out of the car.

The evening went to smoothly it was almost as if it were scripted. Kyle and Yak chatted about everything and anything...except her pregnancy. Kyle to special, easy care not to bring that matter up, and for that, Yako was grateful. And despite her commonly insatiable appetite; only made worse by the little demon spawn inside of her, Yako was able to order as much as she needed or wanted, without one single disapproving remark from Kyle.

After a wonderful hour and a half dinner, the two finally rose to make their leave. Kyle again offered her his hand to help her up, smiling at her as he did so. Kyle led her outside, heading towards his car. And then he turned, pulling her with him.

Yako was a little startled by his sharp turn, and pulled against his grip. "Kyle.....what are you doing? Your care is the other way." She stated, looking back at the car, a look of confusion washing over her previously happy disposition.

"Just relax Yako. I have something I wanna show you." He said, pulling her quickly into an alley.

"_Relax? I was not under the impression I was nervous. And what is so great about an alley?"_ She thought to herself as she pulled harder against his grip. "Kyle....stop pulling so hard. Your starting to hurt me." She said, looking up at him.

He continued pulling her along. "It's not too far away now, just come on." He ushered her along quickly, taking her deeper and deeper into the alley. Shadows and darkness creped up on them ominously, almost as if it were engulfing them.

After what seemed like ages, he finally stopped pulling her, and then turned her petite frame to face him. Yako had not been nervous a few moments ago, but she sure was nervous now. She backed away from him slowly. "Kyle.....I...I wanna go home." She said, nervously.

He smiled at her. But it was not the warm smile she had come to know up until now. This smile was different. Evil. In every possible sense of the word. His eyes began to glow a bright red and black, the color within his iris moving, swirling, almost as if his iris' had become magma. His gaze was potent enough to easily suggest as much.

Yako gasped when she saw he eyes, backing herself hard into the wall in a desperate attempt to put as much distance between them. "Y-your....your....your a...." She stammered, her hands shaking as she felt the wall behind her, eyes darting about for a way away from Kyle.

"A what?!" He asked her, cocking his eyebrow. "A demon?! Why, what a clever little human you are." He said, chuckling darkly. "But of course you must be. Bearing the child of one of the most powerful demons in our realms, and even without his help. You would be quite a prize to keep as a slave." He said manically, slowly stepping towards her. As he walked, his form began to change. He grew taller, towering over her. His hands and skin became deformed, almost as if they were rotting, and his nails grew into sharp, menacing talons. His form became that of a ram, with the left half of his face marred and burned and the right side nothing more than bone and teeth. But there was no clear cut line from where charred flesh became bone. It looked almost as if the two were one in the same, and it was near impossible to determine where one stopped and the other ended. Almost as if that line were moving from side to side solely to distract the onlooker."You would have done well to stay under Neuro's wings, human. He may have been more.....lenient with you than I will be. But you have potential. So much of it. And I refuse to let you waste it as he did by allowing you your human freedoms."

"No!" Yako cried, darting to the side to try and get away from him. He blocked her path easily. "No! I...I am not your servant. Leave me alone!" She cried, running down the alley away from him. He lunged at her, hitting her hard with his large hands, throwing her against the brick walls that enclosed them from the possible assistance of the outside world. She cried out in pain with what little breath she had left in her body. Her form went rigid, and then numb, all at once as she slumped down to the concrete ground. "Ahh....ah....ow." She whimpered as she struggled to get back up.

"What right do you have to run from me? You opposed the last demon who would make you his, and he let you go. And you will not be able to raise that child on your own. If anything else, I'm doing you a favor." He said as he grabbed her by her throat, roughly hoisting her off of the ground. "Your nothing but a human. A weak, insignificant maggot. Why should I let you go, even let you live?" He asked her, his pointed teeth showing as he spoke. "Well? ANSWER ME! WHY?!"

"Because she is not free for you to take." Was the response that came from the shadows. The voice was darker and more menacing than Kyle's could have ever even hoped of becoming.

Yako looked out towards the voice, struggling to breath as she did so.

Then, out of the shadows, came the tall, muscular blond and black haired man that Yako only just now realized she had so dearly missed. Neuro's face was calm, serious and refined. Only his body movements illustrated how furious he really and truly was. "Well louse......I know I said that you would die without me, but even I thought that you would last longer than a month." he said as he continued to slowly approach them. "However......this would not be the first time you have done something completely opposite to my hopes or expectation, now would it?" He said, smiling at Yako, who was now crying. At this, Neuro turned his attention to Kyle. "You have a lot of nerve attacking the servant of someone so much stronger than yourself. Let her go, now." He commanded, his dazzling emerald eyes swirling with rage.

Kyle let got of Yako's neck, eyes locked with Neuro's. "You let her go. You have no right to command me or tell me what to do with her." He said as Yako rand towards Neuro, hiding behind him timidly, arm wrapped around her stomach in protection. Her first sign of motherly instinct. Neuro placed his hand on her chest gently, pushing her back. His only warning that she needed to be further behind him. She immediately complied.

"Then we fight for rights to her." Neuro said simply, his aura emanating menacingly around him.

Kyle smirked evilly. "Very well then." He said. In the next instant, he was behind Neuro. He grasped Neuro by the back of the head, slamming him down onto the ground. He then brought his leg up, kicking Neuro square in the gut and poll bolting him forward into the wall across the alley. The force of the impact caused dirt and debris to cloud in the air around him, making it difficult to see and even harder to breathe.

"Neuro!" Yako cried desperately as she looked on in horror at what was going on between the two demons. A part of her wanted to run in and help, if there was even anything she could possibly to to help. But she restrained herself, holding her breath as she struggled to convince herself that Neuro knew what he was doing and would be fine.

But.....that is what everyone thought with Bush to. And that didn't turn out well at all.

Then, out of the cloud of debris came Neuro's figure. His jacket was off, and he adorned his true form; the multicolored head of a demonic parrot. Large, gloriously colored wings spanned down his arms, almost completely obstructing his hands from view. "My, what a determined young fighter you are." Neuro said as he stalked towards the other demon.

Neuro's aura had become practically lethal at this point. Humans lack the ability to read the facial expressions of demons, but auras will never lie. Neuro was pissed. Royally. And not only that, Neuro was done playing games with the younger demon. And Yako was not the only one who could tell. Kyle's posture had changed to a defensive, possibly even cowardice stance. And Neuro could only laugh at it. "Oh... Where is my opponent? What happened to the person who was going to beat me for rights to my servant?"

There was no response from Kyle

"Your not scared, now are you young ram?"Neuro asked, his smile growing more and more evil by the second.

Once again, silence was all that met him in response. The younger demon stood his ground though, not moving from his stance as he stared at Neuro.

"Oh? Well....you should be. But....since your so brave, I guess there's no need for me to hold back." He said, spreading his wings and flying high into the air above them. "Seven weapons of the demon courts." Neuro called out, lightening striking just above him as it began to rain heavily. "Eternal Judgment!"

As he said this, demonic hands erupted from the ground, grasping Kyle completely from the shoulders all the way down to his feet, rendering him completely immobile. Kyle's eyes widened as he struggled against his binds. But it was all to no avail. Neuro had complete control over when and if Kyle ever got freed from this binds. "May my comrades in the demon courts have more mercy on you than I if I were the one holding your trial." Neuro said, his voice dripping with hatred, as the hands began to pull Kyle downwards into the ground. "Let this be a valuable lesson to you young ram. Do not ever test those of the courts, and especially, do not ever cross me."

Kyle screamed at the very top of his lungs, a very bone chilling noise that only a demon could make. He thrashed and struggled against his captors hands, causing them to tighten their grip. He screamed and screamed up until the hands pulled him under the ground. Then, all was silent, save for sound of the pouring rain.

Neuro looked down at Yako from his perch in the sky. She had fallen to her knees, arms still wrapped around her stomach. She was crying silently, shoulders shaking as she struggled to keep herself calm. She had become drenched by the rain, which only added to her frail and fragile appearance. He blinked at her, not knowing what to say. He descended down to her, changing into the familiar human form that she had become so used to seeing. "Yako..." He said softly, walking up to her.

Yako looked up at him, the rain making it hard to tell that she was crying. "Why?" She asked him, her voice shaking. "Why.....why did you save me?"

"Why shouldn't I have?"

"I.....I treated you so badly....Neuro..."

"Demons can forgive just as easily as humans. We just don't do it as often. Be grateful." He said, flashing her that familiar toothy smirk. A smile that now made her happy to see. Grateful to see. She was grateful. She was also a fool. Neuro truly truly did care for her. Loved her, just as she loved him. She loved him......yes.....yes, she did love him. And she hated herself for not noticing it sooner.

Yako jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around him. She cried freely now, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, holding her petite frame snuggly to his body. She shook in his grasp with her tears, gasping out apologies as best she could. And all the while, all he could do was smile at her. Her and her silly, simple human emotions. "Come, Yako. Your going to get sick out here." He said, picking her up bridal style. "I won't have any use for a servant that is not at their best." He said, his best attempt at comforting words. Yako simply smiled, nodding in agreement.

* * *

_One hour later_

Yako was again sitting on the couch. Her clothes were dried, and she had a nice, hot bowl of chicken noodle soup to both warm and calm her. All courtesy of Neuro, of course. Neuro sat at his desk, scanning a paper in search of more mysteries. "I will need to find a decent mystery soon, louse. That weapon was not easy to summon, let alone use." He said, never taking his eyes off of the paper.

Yako nodded, sipping on her soup silently. She looked up to look at him again, and was startled to find that he was not sitting at his desk, but beside her on the couch now. "Nothing. Not one single mystery." He said, looking at her. "You....are you.....hurt?" He asked, as if her were struggling to find the proper words to say to her.

"Oh.....No...Not really. Just a few scratched here and there." She said, ignoring the extreme pain that coursed through her entire back.

"Really?" Neuro asked, placing his hand on her back roughly, causing her to scream in pain. He leaned forward quickly, taking the bowl from her and setting it on the table before she spilled it on herself. "Why do you lie to me louse?" He asked her, looking at her.

She had no response.

"Answer me, Yako. Why lie to me?"

"Because......I...I don't know." She said, trying to organize how to explain it to him. "I....I hurt you...so badly....a month ago. I...I don't want to burden you any more than I have to." She said, looking away from him.

Neuro frowned at her, his eyes becoming serious. "What manner of demon would I be to have a servant and not care for her?" He asked, hooking his finger underneath her shirt and starting to pull it up.

"No!" Yako cried, pushing his hands away. Neuro clasped her hands withing his. She was still cold, which worried him. Humans should be warm, not cold, after all. That is what he knew. "Yako...I only want to get to you back. Your in pain...you could have broken bones and not know it. Let me help you.....Please." he said, looking at her, his eyes growing somewhat soft with his sincerity.

Please. Please? Neuro.....had said please. Maybe it was for that reason alone that Yako nodded, turning around so that he could remove her shirt. He slid it off of her gently, in case the wounds had scabbed over onto the shirt. They had not. In fact, many of them were still open. No longer bleeding, but open; fully exposed and practically asking for an infection.

Neuro reached up to the clasp of her bra, gently pushing it together and then releasing it. He pushed it down her shoulders gently, letting her hold it to her chest as he examined her back. He stood slowly, removing his skin like glove to reveal his demonic hands. "Don't move Yako. This may sting.....but you have to stay still."

Yako nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Neuro put his jagged nail to his wrist, slicing it open. He let the blood pool on his talons before taking his hand and running the blood over one of her deeper wounds. The blood and wound began to sizzle and burn, slowly closing and healing the wound. Yako hissed in pain, but managed to remain still. "Good." Neuro praised, continuing his previous procedures. All of her wounds were healed within ten minutes. Neuro clipped her bra for her, and then began to gently message her shoulders once she had pulled back on her pink sweater. "Feel better now?" He asked, smiling at her as he continued to message her.

Yako stood, smiling at him. She hugged him warmly. "Yes. Thank you Neuro." She said, rubbing her head on his chest.

Neuro then pushed her away, looking her in the eyes. "Yako....you still need me to survive." He said, trying his best to make sense to her. "And....Yako....I....I love you." He said, as he again slid down onto one knee before her. "Yako....please." He said, taking her hand into his, and looking right up into her eyes, his emerald eyes glowing with a strange passion that Yako had never seen before. "Will you do me the honors of becoming my bride, and my eternal mate?" He asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Yako looked down at him. She began to cry. Not some soppy sobbing "OMG" act, but something much more wonderful. Tears, silent and overjoyed tears, rolled down her cheeks so freely that she barely knew what to do with herself. "Yes....Yes Neuro. I will." She said.

Neuro was on his feet within moments of her acceptance, pulling her tightly into his embrace. "Thank you, Yako." He said, stepping back with his hands still on her shoulders. "Yako....I am not human. I do not feel emotions the same way that humans do. And.... I can not always be.....the human like figure you see me as now. Nor am I capable of always acting human, even for your sake. Can you still accept me?" He asked, looking down into her eyes again.

"Of course I can Neuro. Because....I...I love you to. And.....I love all of you. Demonic traits included." She said, blushing deeply.

Neuro smiled, obviously pleased. "Well then." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Allow me to show you....just how much of my _demonic traits_ there are to love."

A/N: Well, it took forever, but here it is. Chapter 5. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting so long for a new chapter. For those of you who are new to my story, I am in school, and it does tend to take me forever to post a new chapter. Especially in times like now when my grades have been far less than acceptable. I would like to extend my thanks and love to all the wonderful and encouraging reviewers. However, I would like to personally credit Eos-hime with the successful production of this chapter. As I know some of you may have wondered, yes, for I time, I had given up on this story. But about 3 or 4 days ago, I got a review from Eos that quotes the scene from chapter 4 where Neuro cried. I was amazed at the strength of the imagery, and was very moved by it. I even though that they were giving me a suggestion for the next chapter. I was absolutely astonished by it....even more so when I realized at the end of of their review that the writing was not theirs, but my own. And...basically, that inspired me to continue writing the story. Let this be proof to you all that meaningful reviews do help me, so I look forward to more. I can not guarantee when the next chapter will be out, but I thank each and every one of you for being so patient and for continuing to come back and read my story. I love you all. Take care until next time.


End file.
